A Sooner Surrender
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: 'Open if you change your mind' She hadn't changed her mind. She couldn't change her mind not now. It was too late to say that she wasn't in love; that she had never been. Her mind was to remain firmly in place despite the weather.
1. Chapter 1

An idea that hit me out of nowhere yesterday- and I couldn't help myself- please enjoy- please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch

**A Sooner Surrender**

**(1) **

They say it's lucky if it rains on your wedding day.

Sara didn't feel lucky- she felt scared. It was just cold feet she assured herself- it was something that everyone experienced. She glazed past the glass to the rain that was refusing to stop, the overcast skies that seemed to darken everything out side.

She didn't feel lucky at all.

It was as if the world was moving far too fast, as if the days were far too long and if everything she was about to do was wrong.

A letter sat on the table in front of her, the half empty glass of wine enticing her to rip open the carefully marked envelop but the words on the back stopped her every time.

'_Open if you change your mind' _

She hadn't changed her mind. She couldn't change her mind not now. It was too late to say that she wasn't in love; that she had never been. Her mind was to remain firmly in place despite the weather.

So with a sigh Sara placed the letter in a box of things she couldn't bring herself to throw away; trinkets she had collected over the years that meant more to her than anyone would ever know, more than she would ever confess.

Sara knew who the letter was from, she had memorised his hand writing, the way the letters curled and spread across crisp paper. But the words on the inside were things she couldn't face. Not now, not after all of this time.

She was breaking his heart- she knew that.

He deserved better- he would learn to love again. He would meet someone that could give him everything that she hadn't been able to.

With those thoughts as ghosts in her eyes she looked at herself in the mirror, at the terrified expression that seemed to never be too far past the surface. This was it. She had made up her mind- there was no changing it now.

She was going to marry him.

There was no changing that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Sooner Surrender**

**(2)**

It was just like her wedding day.

It was raining outside and the storms were breaking in the skies as the trees bent to the whims of the powers above.

The same emptiness seemed to seep through her pores as she lingered alone like a ghost wondering how everything had changed, what had happened before. The same fear seemed to consume every thought and decision that she had made.

Perhaps that was why she was alone.

Sara had never had the heart to open the letter- to see what he had wanted to say to her all of those years ago. It was too late.

They're stopped speaking- they'd disappeared into a vague sense of nothing but the remnants of what had once been seemed so much more than real. She would find herself remembering his laugh, or the way he would smile at her.

And it all seemed to come crashing down harder than she had ever wished for it to.

She had changed her mind.

She had changed it so many years ago but still she hadn't said anything, she had held back all of the words that would break down everything she had spent all of these years building. But she needed to know.

Sara wanted more than anything to say sorry to tell him that she wanted to try and save whatever it was they once didn't have.

Her fingers loitered over the edges of the envelope seal, her nails picking at the edge attempting to pluck up the courage to read the letter that he had written her over two years ago.

A large mouthful of wine convinced her otherwise as she left forward on her chair, tearing open the envelope unfolding the paper he had placed on the inside.

She'd made up her mind she had given up on all of the loneliness that had built her life with her husband. She needed a transformation. She needed to learn to live again; she needed to learn to be alive again.

This was it.

She'd changed her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Sooner Surrender**

**(3) **

_Dear Sara,_

_I've missed you- I don't know how long it has been but I hope that these days, weeks, years have been good to you. I hope you've been happy, in love and loved. And that opening this letter was just curiosity rather than the need for an escape. _

_All of these years I've spent wanting to tell you how I feel and for some reason the words never seemed to stick, I could never look you in the eye and tell you I loved you because I was so scared that would be it. That you'd walk away and I'd never see you again. Perhaps I made a mistake and not telling you how I felt all of those years ago will be something that I spend the rest of my life regretting. _

_I'm in love with you Sara Sidle. _

_I've been in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. _

_And I just needed to tell you- I just needed you to know- that if you wanted me to, I could save you. I promise I would never let you go, I would do everything I could to make you smile and that it's been over ten years but still it's as if I fall even more in love with you every day. _

_If you ever change your mind, I'm still waiting for you, I'll never stop waiting for you. _

_Yours,_

_Greg _


	4. Chapter 4

**A Sooner Surrender**

**(4)**

The sun beat down on Las Vegas- the city scattered in the centre of the desert, the devils play ground. But Sara couldn't feel the jet lag, the heat or the sickness. There was nothing but the need to see him, to be near him, to hear his voice and to fall into his arms.

She stood in front of his for what felt like forever, the letter he had written her clutched in one hand with her suitcase by her side wearing the dress her husband hated on her.

What if it was too late- what if he'd given up on her- what if he had fallen in love again. The questions didn't seem to end as the time seemed to trickle by and the feeling of foreboding was more overwhelming than she had ever imagined that it would be.

He appeared at the door her heart stopping in her chest all of the air stuck in her lungs.

He hadn't changed. He looked just like the day she had left. Looking into his eyes seemed to stop the world- it made all of this so real, so heart breaking. Without a word all she could do was move towards him.

"I changed my mind" Sara stood on his door step her heart on her sleeve.

Greg watched her with a strange emotion she had never seen before as he studied the suitcase by her side and the look in her eyes.

"I love you" The words came out as a breathless whisper as she stepped closer to him. "I love you so much"

He didn't hesitate he pulled her into his arms, kissing her in a way he had wanted to do for all the years they had been apart; it was breathless, passionate, unforgiving. It was a celebration of being alive, of being together in that moment, in that town.

Sara could taste the whiskey on his lips, see the exhaustion in his gaze, she wanted to fix to him. She wanted to save him.

"I never stopped waiting" Greg muttered into her ear.

**The End **


End file.
